Duelo
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Claire no llora demasiado estos días". Un encuentro entre Peter y Claire dos semanas después de lo sucedido en Primatech y Pinehearst. SPOILERS 3x13 y un poquito del 3x14


Para**dubhesigrid**

(y todas las que sean fans de Peter y Claire, que yo no discrimino)

**Disclaimer: **Héroes es propiedad de Tim Kring y no mía, obviamente porque de lo contrario Peter y Claire jamás hubieran estado emparentados.

**Título:** Duelo

**Fandom:** Héroes

**Spoilers:** 3x14 para estar seguros, pero más que nada del 3x13

**Personajes:** Claire, Peter, menciones de Meredith y demás Bennets y Petrellis.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** _Claire no llora demasiado estos días._ Un encuentro entre Peter y Claire dos semanas después de lo sucedido en Primatech y Pinehearst.

Claire no llora demasiado estos días. Antes, en otra época, otra vida, Lyle solía burlarse de ella por su facilidad para el llanto, y quizás hubiera algo de verdad en sus pullas. Claire siempre había sido una niña algo mimada, la princesita de papá, la chica popular a la que siempre invitaban a todas las fiestas y quien siempre tenía algún chico para que le llevara los libros si así lo quería. En aquellos días, sus mayores tragedias consistían en que no la dejaran ir a la última fiesta de Jackie por culpa de una mala nota o que el chico que le gustara mirase a otra chica antes que a ella. Ahora esas antiguas _desgracias_ le parecen tan ridículas que se reiría a carcajadas... pero Claire tampoco se ríe demasiado estos días.

No es que no le duela. Aunque el eclipse no le hubiera devuelto la capacidad de sentir, aún así se habría desgarrado por dentro por la pena, aún así sentiría la garganta en carne viva, como si el humo nunca hubiera dejado de arderle en la garganta y en los pulmones, como si las llamas la estuvieran lamiendo desde adentro. Dolía, dolía horrores. Pero pocas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas hasta que poco después no rodó ninguna.

Han pasado dos semanas. Todavía siente los ojos preocupados de su madre sobre ella, pero Claire pretende no verlos y esboza sonrisas forzadas, manteniendo a raya los abrazos. Acepta los intentos por consolarla con algo de resignación al principio, pero poco a poco empieza a evitarlos. No es que no aprecie los esfuerzos de su madre, no es que no se alegre de todo corazón de aún tenerla con ella, pero su dolor ha creado una barrera alrededor de Claire, una barrera que no está segura de querer romper.

Lyle se detiene más de una vez en el umbral de su cuarto, las manos en los bolsillos, intercambiando el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro (¿cuándo se volvió Lyle, el mocoso de Lyle, tan alto y ancho de hombros?) y le pregunta si necesita algo, incómodo. Nunca fue muy expresivo y de todos modos ellos dos no son de la clase de hermanos dados a compartir sus sentimientos y contárselo todo, aunque Claire sepa que cuando de verdad importa puede confiar en su hermano menor. No le abre su corazón, pero acepta cuando él le ofrece jugar al Guitar Hero, más por tranquilizarlo a él que porque ella pueda tener interés alguno en el juego.

A decir verdad, Claire siente poco interés por nada estos días.

Papá la estrecha fuerte contra su pecho y murmura palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, pero antes de que pasen muchos días vuelve otra vez a encerrarse en su estudio por horas, vuelven las llamadas telefónicas tras puertas cerradas y los viajes imprevistos con rumbo desconocido. Claire no puede decir que se sorprenda demasiado. Quiere a su padre y sabe que el hombre que le colgó el teléfono a Kaito Nakamura dieciséis años atrás sólo porque ella le dijo que su niña era perfecta tal como era sería capaz de dar la vida por ella, sabe que el hombre que le volvió la espalda a su trabajo y a todo aquello en lo que creyó durante años sólo por protegerla es capaz de caminar hasta el infierno ida y vuelta por su hija. Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian, no importa cuántas veces él se lo prometa o que tan fuerte ella lo abrace para que no vuelva a marcharse, y quizás se esté haciendo mayor, pero Claire está empezando a dejar de esperar que las cosas cambien.

Hasta Mr. Muggles parece mirarla con lástima y le mordisquea los cordones en esa extraña manera que tiene de demostrarle su afecto. A decir verdad, la lástima y el consuelo que permean las paredes de su casa están comenzando a asfixiarla y quizás por eso empieza a estudiar para rendir el examen que le permitirá ir a la universidad, aún cuando ni siquiera está segura de que quiera – o _pueda_ – marcharse de casa a estudiar cuando llegue el momento. Sus padres parecen convencidos de que lo hará y hasta empieza a escuchar que hablan sobre una posible futura visita a Nueva York, porque al parecer Angela Petrelli ha vuelto a acordarse de que tiene algo así como una nieta y quiere mostrarle las maravillas universitarias de la Costa Este.

Claire asiente a lo que le dicen pero no puede decir que les preste mucha atención y cuando puede busca salir de su casa. Generalmente dirige sus pasos a la biblioteca, el Starbucks más cercano o el parque, un par de veces reemplazándolos por el centro comercial cuando siente la necesidad de tener gente alrededor que no la conozca ni le pregunte si se encuentra bien. A sus padres no les causa mucha gracia dejarla salir sola y si no fuera porque probablemente viaja con su padre para hacer Dios sabe qué cosa, a Claire no le costaría creer que han puesto al Haitiano a seguirla. Tampoco es que le importe mucho, para ser sinceros. Después de todo, no es como si empleara ese tiempo a solas en público para hacer nada más interesante que estudiar o quedarse con la mirada perdida la más de las veces, sus ojos evitando automáticamente a las familias sonrientes y las mujeres rubias por igual.

Llega a casa una tarde con la pesada mochila al hombro cargada de libros que apenas si ha ojeado, cuando el aroma a waffles y el barullo del Guitar Hero llegan hasta ella nomás abrir la puerta. Supone que Lyle ha invitado algún amigo y su madre les está preparando waffles. Ahora que de todos modos la Compañía, o lo que queda de ella, ya sabe dónde viven, las reglas en casa de los Bennet – los _Butler_ – con respecto a las visitas se han vuelto algo menos rígidas.

Claire no puede decir que tenga muchas ganas de socializar ni comer así que intenta subir subrepticiamente las escaleras. Lo subrepticio no es su fuerte, está claro, porque no alcanza el primer descanso que su madre la intercepta.

- Claire, cariño, no me avisaste que habías llegado.

Claire pone una adecuada expresión de disculpa en su rostro y baja los escalones para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, cuyos ojos parecen querer horadar los suyos.

- Tienes visita.

Se la queda mirando, sorprendida, y su sorpresa no hace más que aumentar cuando su madre le señala la sala de la que vienen los ruidos del Guitar Hero. Intrigada, Claire deja resbalar la pesada mochila al suelo y camina hacia la sala, y al llegar a umbral se queda completamente helada.

Allí, materializado de la nada en medio de su sala de estar, jugando al Guitar Hero (mal) junto a Lyle, con el flequillo sobre los ojos y una mueca de concentración en el rostro, se encuentra nada menos que Peter Petrelli. A pesar de que sus ojos están fijos en la pantalla, es como si él pudiera sentir su presencia porque levanta la vista enseguida y la clava en ella. Ella suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y da un paso hacia él pero duda y vuelve a quedar clavada en el lugar. Él le dedica un amago de sonrisa que no llega a tocarle los ojos y le alcanza la guitarra de plástico a Lyle.

- Toma, puedes terminar mi turno. No es como si te pudiera hacer competencia, ¿no?

Le habla a su hermano pero sus ojos están siempre fijos en ella, y cuando Lyle toma la guitarra Peter da un paso hacia ella, y luego otro, y no sabe muy bien cómo Claire logra levantar los pies del suelo para cruzar en dos zancadas la distancia que los separa y echarse a sus brazos sin pensar, sin dudar ni un instante. Él rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos y ella entierra el rostro en su pecho, inhalando su perfume, que huele a seguridad, a refugio. Cierra los ojos y por primera vez en dos semanas puede respirar sin que el aire le sepa a humo y cenizas.

Ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra por un lapso de tiempo que podrían ser segundos, podrían ser eones y probablemente sean sólo unos pocos minutos. Finalmente Claire se aparta un poco, sus brazos aún rodeando la cintura de Peter, y abre los ojos para buscar los suyos. Peter le sonríe, una sonrisa algo triste pero que aún así logra aligerar un poco el peso que Claire ha estado cargando sobre su pecho en todos estos días.

- Hola – dice ella, y por primera vez en semanas los músculos de su cara no tiran cuando esboza una sonrisa.

- Hola, Claire.

No dicen nada más (no necesitan decir nada más). Sólo cuando está convencida de que él no se desvanecerá de un momento a otro se atreve Claire a soltar su cintura, pero su mano busca de inmediato la suya y Peter le da un pequeño apretón cuando sus dedos se entrelazan.

Por el rabillo del ojo Claire ve a su madre detenerse en el umbral. Quizás sus cejas se alzan una milésima de segundo cuando sus ojos se detienen en sus manos entrelazadas, pero entonces ve algo en el rostro de Claire que le hace relajar el gesto.

- No sé si tienen ganas, pero hice una terrible pila de waffles que no creo que ni Lyle pueda terminarse solo...

Claire intercambia una mirada con Peter, quien le sonríe a Sandra y dice algo así como que hace siglos que no come waffles caseros y se dirigen hacia la cocina, sin soltarse nunca de la mano. Quizás, si está con Peter no se sentirá bajo escrutinio al sentarse a la misma mesa con su madre y su hermano, quizás si Peter sigue sosteniéndole la mano los waffles no le sabrán a cenizas en su boca.

La conversación fluye fácilmente mientras comen. Peter es la clase de persona que se hace agradar nomás conocerlo, y pese a todas sus reservas para con la familia biológica de Claire, hasta Sandra le termina sonriendo encantada. Claire, sin embargo, nota algo que se le escapa a su madre y a Lyle, algo que se le escaparía a la mayoría de la gente y es que Peter, debajo de sus sonrisas y sus ojos comprensivos, está tan roto por dentro como la propia Claire. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta porque si hay alguien que no se merece algo así, ése es Peter pero, ¿qué más podría esperarse? Ella todavía recuerda la expresión de Peter cuando la misma noche del incendio en la antigua Primatech lo encontraron en la sala de estar de los Petrelli, los ojos vacuos, el rostro ceniciento. Claire recordó entonces la misión insana que le hubiera encomendado su madre y el horror le cerró la garganta al imaginarse el precio que tendría que pagar Peter por apretar el gatillo...

Pero no fue ese el caso. Peter no se vio forzado a asesinar a su propio padre (si es que un hombre capaz de hacerle a sus propios hijos la mitad de lo que les hizo Arthur Petrelli merece tal título). Al parecer, Sylar había reclamado para sí el dudoso honor y es irónico y macabro que ambos hayan perdido a uno de sus padres a manos del mismo hombre en una sola noche.

A Peter no lo quebró la muerte de su padre, sin embargo, porque ya había hecho el duelo por ella un año atrás, porque quizás Peter ya había aprendido largo tiempo atrás a no depender de su padre ni a contar con su cariño ni aprecio.

A Peter lo quebró la traición de Nathan y Claire no puede menos que odiarlo por eso. Tal vez suene ilógico, tal vez alguien podría decir que ella le debe su lealtad a su padre por encima de su tío... pero Nathan Petrelli no es su padre, no para lo que realmente vale, mientras que Peter es su amigo, su héroe, pase lo que pase. Por más genes que los unan, Claire nunca sintió con Nathan ni un átomo de la conexión que siente con Peter, que sintió con Meredith...

Como si supiera el derrotero peligroso que están tomando sus pensamientos, Peter le aprieta la mano por debajo de la mesa y ella le devuelve el apretón. Cuando ve que los platos ya están casi vacíos y la conversación empieza a menguar, Claire se pone de pie.

- Mamá, Peter y yo vamos a estar en mi cuarto un rato.

Peter se está levantando cuando las cejas de su madre vuelven a alzarse una milésima de segundo.

- Claire, recuerda que...

Hay una regla sobre los chicos en su cuarto y las puertas abiertas, pero Claire no puede creer que su madre vaya a –

- ¿Qué cosa, ma?

Su madre se muerde el labio y luego hace un gesto con la mano, como para borrar lo que ha dicho – o lo que estaba a punto de decir.

- Nada, cariño. Sólo avísame con tiempo si Peter se va a quedar a cenar o no.

Después de subir las escaleras y cruzar el pasillo, Claire se detiene un momento frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Es una reverenda tontería, pero Peter nunca ha visto su cuarto hasta ahora. _La habitación de una chica es algo muy personal_. Claire no recuerda dónde escuchó esa frase (probablemente en la típica peli para treceañeras durante un pijama party), la cual no importan sus orígenes cursis porque no deja de ser cierta. Podría decirse que después de todas las cosas que pasaron juntos esto es una niñería, pero ella y Peter nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar sobre la música que les gusta, sobre los libros que leen o lo que miran cuando encienden la tele. Irónico, porque a pocas personas se siente tan unida Claire como a este hombre del que apenas sabe poco y nada. No sabe lo que toma para desayunar, no sabe si tiene pósters colgados en las paredes de su cuarto ni a qué hora le gusta levantarse cuando no tiene que depender del despertador. En realidad sabe tan, tan poco de Peter y sin embargo...

Sabe de él todo lo que precisa saber.

Claire abre la puerta, reprendiéndose por tonta y lo invita a pasar. De todos modos, no es como si él fuera a encontrar algo particularmente humillante allí: sus osos de peluche, sus fotografías con cabellos alborotados y aparatos de ortodoncia y el primer CD de los Hanson quedaron entre los pocos escombros de su casa en Odessa después del paso de Ted Sprague.

Él mira con curiosidad los pósters en las paredes y los libros en los estantes y por hacer algo, cualquier cosa, ella pone algo de música antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

- Peter – Él se da vuelta a mirarla, acomodándose el flequillo que ha empezado a rebelársele otra vez – Dime... ¿Por qué viniste aquí, ahora? ¿Alguien...? No sé, ¿mi papá te llamó para pedírtelo o algo?

- No – le contesta él, dejándose caer junto a ella en la cama – Pero cuando me lo crucé en Nueva York sonaba algo preocupado por ti, así que decidí pasar a verte. Iba a venir de todos modos a ver cómo estabas, pero... – Su mirada se pierde un momento y Claire está casi segura de que sabe por dónde van sus pensamientos – Tenía que ocuparme de algunas cosas primero.

_Quieres decir que necesitabas recuperarte un poco tú antes de venir a hacerme de hombro en el que llorar._ Claire no lo dice ni tampoco hace falta. Ciertas cosas basta con sus miradas para que queden claras y ese idioma siempre fue fácil entre ellos dos.

- Claire, ¿cómo estás?

En sus ojos no ve lástima, aunque sí auténtica preocupación pero a diferencia de la que ve todos los días en las miradas de su familia, la de Peter no la asfixia. Porque en su mirada también hay comprensión, porque si hay una persona a la que puede decírselo todo, sin pedir disculpas, sin edulcorar los hechos, ésa es Peter.

Primero las palabras salen poco a poco, tironeadas por las preguntas quedas de Peter, quien le pasa un brazo por los hombros para infundirle ánimos. Luego empiezan a salir a borbotones y Claire termina soltando todo lo que le ha sucedido no sólo en las últimas semanas, sino en los últimos meses, meses que se sienten como si se hubieran estirado en siglos.

Le habla de la expresión desolada en el rostro de Meredith cuando le rogó que huyeran del edificio ardiendo sin ella, de cómo su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos, del calor abrasador, del dolor que ella nunca más creyó que podría sentir.

Le cuenta en detalle la horripilante remake de _El juego del miedo_ que decidió rodar Sylar con ellos de protagonistas, cómo le había abierto la cabeza y le había dicho que había algo raro con ella, su inesperada aparición junto a Elle para secuestrarla y el oportuno rescate de Hiro.

Le explica cómo vio a su padre sostenerla en brazos por primera vez, cómo Noah Bennet, el hombre de la Compañía, le colgó el teléfono a su jefe sólo porque ella se lo pidió. Y también le cuenta cómo ese mismo hombre la dejó sola cuando Claire supo que iba a morir para no despertar.

Las palabras siguen cayendo de su boca, incontrolables, mezclándose con sollozos al recordar el espanto de aquellos días cuando creyó que su padre había muerto (no, no lo creyó, lo _vio_, pero en su mundo las cosas ya no son tan definitivas como solían serlo), cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Eric Doyle y apretar el gatillo apuntándole a su madre sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, cuando vio a Jackie caer muerta al suelo...

Tantos, tantos recuerdos terribles pesando sobre ella, su espanto inherente disolviéndose poco a poco a medida que es capaz de pronunciar los horrores en voz alta, perdiendo el poder sobre su alma una vez que siente el brazo de Peter sobre sus hombros, su mirada comprensiva sobre ella. Termina haciendo exactamente lo que no quería: llorando sobre su hombro, sin poder contenerse. Ahora no le importa demasiado, porque las lágrimas ayudan a alivianar el peso sobre sus hombros, porque Peter nunca deja de sostenerla. De algún modo los dos terminan reclinándose hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Peter se hunde en los almohadones y Claire apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho, sin que sus brazos dejen nunca de estrecharla contra sí.

Eventualmente sus lágrimas se agotan al igual que sus palabras y permanecen en silencio, el ritmo parejo del corazón de Peter tranquilizando los latidos desbocados del suyo propio. Claire podría permanecer así una eternidad o dos, pero al mirar a los ojos a Peter y encontrarse con su mirada perdida recuerda que ella no es la única que ha perdido algo importante, algo vital, ella no es la única que se ha roto por dentro, a un nivel tan profundo que la regeneración espontánea nunca podrá sanar.

- Te toca a ti, Peter.

Él intenta hacerse el desatendido, pero ella sabe que hasta que no lo suelte no dejará de pesarle sobre los hombros, sobre cada uno de sus pensamientos, así que no deja de insistir hasta que él empieza a hablar, primero en voz queda, de a pocas palabras por vez, hasta que el frenesí de la historia hace que hable cada vez más rápido, su voz cada vez más quebrada. Claire no puede evitar que la invada la furia. Contra Arthur, contra Angela y Nathan, contra toda esa familia desquiciada que se las ha ingeniado para romper a Peter tironeando de él hasta que se desgarraron las costuras y luego no quisieron preocuparse por arreglarlo. Furia contra una familia que en teoría también es la suya, pero ella nunca los ha sentido así, nunca tuvo con ninguno de ellos la conexión instantánea que se formó entre ella y Meredith la primera vez que se vieron, la conexión que empujó las palabras de su boca (_Te quiero, mamá_) y la desgarró por dentro cuando tuvo que dejarla morir.

- ¿Cómo pudiste salir de allí, Peter? – Porque no hay ni una sola quemadura, ni un solo rasguño en los brazos y el rostro de Peter y ella no puede entenderlo. Ella siente cómo los músculos de él se tensan bajo ella y levanta la vista, sorprendida. Él deja escapar un suspiro casi inaudible y le cuenta la última parte de su relato, cómo se inyectó la misma fórmula que quería destruir para poder salvar a su hermano.

- Sé que se suponía que iba a destruir hasta la última gota de la fórmula, que inyectarse habilidades artificialmente está mal, que iba a destruir todo nuestro futuro – empezó a decir, las palabras saliéndole cada vez más deprisa, su cuerpo cada vez más tenso – Si me dices que soy un hipócrita tal vez tengas razón, ¿sabes?, después de todo lo que le dije a mi padre y a Nathan, después decir una y mil veces que era un error pero estaba allí y la tenía en la mano, y no había forma de que Nathan llegase a la salida antes que las llamas –

- Peter – lo frena ella, incorporándose a medias sobre un codo para poder mirarlo mejor, apoyando la otra mano sobre su pecho. Siente su corazón latir acelerado debajo de su mano y fija los ojos en los suyos, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia – Yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú.

Él se la queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y no puede menos que ver que ella le está haciendo absolutamente sincera, porque Claire sabe con toda certeza que ella habría sido capaz de hacer eso y mucho más si con ello hubiera podido salvar a Meredith.

Peter deja escapar el aire y es como si la prensa que le estuvo oprimiendo por dentro durante días, semanas, se hubiera disuelto de golpe y su cuerpo se relaja otra vez. Claire le dedica una sonrisa a modo de prueba y él le corresponde con una de las suyas, típicamente ladeada, una sonrisa en la que aún hay algo de tristeza pero que ha perdido la tensión, el esfuerzo.

- Eres mi héroe. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – Porque puede que Claire ya se lo haya dicho varias veces pero siente que hoy, en este momento, Peter necesita escucharlo de nuevo.

Él suelta una risa sin demasiado humor que ella siente bajo su mano cuando reverbera en su pecho.

- Claire, por si no lo has notado, provoco más desastres de los que resuelvo. Como héroe apesto bastante.

Ella le da un golpe en el hombro.

- Oye, que a mí ya me has salvado dos veces – tres contando la del tren. A _mí_ me alcanza.

- Bueno, cuando lo pones así...

Los dos se ríen hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta los sobresaltan a ambos. La puerta se abre antes de que Claire responda y en el umbral aparece Sandra, cuyas cejas vuelven a alzarse unos milímetros cuando los ve sobre la cama.

Claire no puede entender porqué súbitamente se siente incómoda cuando un momento antes se encontraba perfectamente. Es ridículo, porque no es como si ella estuviera haciendo nada malo – y sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de lo que está viendo su madre desde la puerta – Peter en su cama, Claire casi acostada encima de él, sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia, la mano de ella sobre el pecho de él – siente la cara arder. Trata de ocultar su incomodidad y Sandra hace otro tanto, sus cejas volviendo a su altura normal, una expresión afable dibujándose en su rostro.

- Cariño, tu padre al final no viene a comer, pero si Peter desea quedarse igual, por mí encantada.

Peter intercambia una mirada con Claire y ella está segura de que no importa si él recuperó la habilidad de Parkman o no, porque no hay forma de que él no lea en sus ojos que le está pidiendo a gritos que se quede.

- Seguro, señora Bennet. Muchas gracias...

- Llámame Sandra y no hay de qué – Mira a Claire de reojo y luego vuelve sus ojos hacia Peter y no hay duda de la sinceridad en su voz cuando dice – Nos alegra que hayas podido venir. Claire, hay que poner la mesa.

Claire se levanta de la cama y le ofrece su mano a Peter, quien no duda en tomarla. Quizás sea su imaginación, pero por un nanosegundo está convencida de que su madre va a decir algo – quizás lo piensa mejor y se calla, quizás nunca iba a decir nada y Claire ve cosas que no están allí.

Peter ayuda a Lyle y a Claire a poner la mesa. Conversan de tonterías, como si fueran gente normal que nunca tuvo que sentir su piel ni su alma arder en carne viva, como si no hubiera heridas invisibles lacerándoles de adentro hacia fuera – y por una noche, así es.

Porque Claire sabe que Peter se marchará de vuelta a Nueva York, a lo que sea que hace cuando no tiene que rescatar al mundo o salvar a una animadora, volverá a su vida y quizás Claire no vuelva a verlo en meses, quizás no vuelva a verlo hasta que una nueva crisis haga que se crucen sus caminos. Porque Claire sabe que el dolor volverá con renovada fuerza cada vez que recuerde la sonrisa triste de Meredith, sonrisa que puede ver reflejada en los espejos; sabe que seguirá extrañándola, que seguirá teniendo pesadillas sobre esa noche fatal, sobre tantas otra noches y días horripilantes que le han tocado vivir. Porque Claire sabe que su vida jamás volverá a ser lo que era, que nunca podrá retornar a aquel glorioso estado de inocencia cuando creía que su papá podía resolver todos problemas, cuando mamá siempre parecía saber qué decir, cuando sus preocupaciones eran tan tontas e inofensivas.

Sabe que esta noche es sólo un interludio, sólo un respiro, condenado a ser efímero...

Pero Peter le sonríe – de verdad – desde el otro lado de la mesa y Claire no tiene que forzar los músculos de su rostro para corresponderle y de momento, eso le alcanza.

Pretty please with cherry on top, que nadie ponga spoilers del 3x15 en los comentarios, que no puedo andar llamando al Hatiano (o el negro que da mal rollo, como le dice earwen) para que me borre la memoria.


End file.
